Luxray
|} Luxray (Japanese: レントラー Rentorar) is an Pokémon. It evolves from starting at level 30. It is the final form of . Biology Luxray is a quadrupedal Pokémon resembling a fully-grown lion. While its face, hind legs, torso, and the back of its front legs are blue, much of its body is covered with shaggy, black fur. The fur is longer around the shoulders and the base of the tail, and forms a mane on its head. The mane is larger on the male than on the female. It has yellow eyes with red sclera, a blunt muzzle, and rounded ears with yellow insides. There are three yellow, half rings on the back of each foreleg. Its long, thin tail is tipped with a yellow four-pointed star. Luxray has powerful eyesight that is capable of seeing through most objects and walls, like x-ray vision. It uses this ability for hunting and keeping track of its offspring. In the anime Major appearances Clemont's Luxray 's evolved into Luxray in The Future Is Now, Thanks to Determination!. Others Luxray first appeared in The Rise of Darkrai. During Alice's flashback, Alicia was running up a hill to the garden. She saw Luxray fire a upon , but Darkrai retaliated with a , trapping Luxray into a nightmare. However, Alice played Oración, allowing it and the other affected Pokémon to sleep peacefully. Marble owns a Luxray, appearing in Luxray Vision!. Three Luxray appeared in Arceus and the Jewel of Life under the ownership of Damos. Another Luxray appeared in The Fleeing Tower of Sunyshore! under the ownership of Volkner. It also appeared in The Eighth Wonder of the Sinnoh World! where it was used in the Gym battle against . Minor appearances A Luxray is used by one of the students of Pokémon Summer Academy in the first leg of the Pokémon Triathlon in One Team, Two Team, Red Team, Blue Team!. Another Luxray got a cameo in An Old Family Blend!, under the ownership of Jeffrey. A photograph of a Luxray appeared in The Four Seasons of Sawsbuck!. A Luxray appeared in a fantasy in Clemont's Got a Secret!. Pokédex entries . Using the power to see through walls, Luxray can track down hidden opponents and even locate lost children.}} In the manga ]] In the Arceus and the Jewel of Life manga In the manga, Damos owns a Luxray. In the Pokémon Adventures manga In Pokémon Adventures, Mars used her Luxray to steal energy from Valley Windworks. In the graphic novel releases, however, assumes this role. Later, when the trio is traveling through Mt. Coronet, a Luxray that evolved from a they had helped earlier in their journey saved and after they were trapped by a rock slide. This same Luxray later appeared to Pearl as he was traveling to Lake Valor, and, after defeating the that was trying to burn them alive, joined him as his third Pokémon, now named Rayler. In the Pokémon Diamond and Pearl Adventure! manga Hareta's evolved into Luxray during his battle with Koya. In the TCG Game data NPC appearances * Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Time and Explorers of Darkness: Luxray and the Luxio Tribe are the bosses of Amp Plains. In Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Sky, they are replaced by and the tribe. Pokédex entries |} |} |} |} |} |} Game locations }} }} }} |} |} }} |} |} }} }} |} |} }} |} |} In side games }} }} |area=Oil Field Hideout}} |area=Fiery Furnace}} |area=Evolve }} |area=Haunted Zone}} |area=Layuda Island, Thunder Temple}} |} |} |area=Factory: Sunny Seashore}} |area=Evolve }} |area=Jungle Area: Dangerous Rockets (Boss)}} |} |} |area=Safari Jungle: Stage 3 }} |area=Expert Stages: Stage EX31}} |area=Distortion Land: Electromagnetic Plant (Center Boss, Back)}} |area=Area 27: Stage 04}} |} |} Stats Base stats Pokéathlon stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up By TM/HM By By tutoring By a prior evolution Side game data |- s electric bolts from its body. It also makes s fall. }} |- s to strike that make Pokémon Paused. }} |- |- ! }} |- when its Attack is 95 or higher |link= , 'Ginchiyo', and }} |- |} Evolution |no2=404 |name2=Luxio |type1-2=Electric |evo2= |no3=405 |name3=Luxray |type1-3=Electric}} Sprites Trivia * Luxray is the only Pokémon with a base stat total of 523. Origin Luxray is based on an adult male or , or possibly the constellation or , due to the fact that it resembles the animals and bears a star shape on the end of its tail. Furthermore, in European mythology, the lynx was said to have the power to see through solid objects, exactly like Luxray. Name origin Luxray may be derived from lux (Latin for light) and '' (referring to its x-ray vision). Rentorar may be a combination of レントゲン (x-ray) and 虎 tora (tiger). In other languages ) and 虎 tora (tiger) |de=Luxtra|demeaning=From and |fr=Luxray|frmeaning=Same as English name |es=Luxray|esmeaning=Same as English name |it=Luxray|itmeaning=Same as English name |ko=렌트라 Renteura|komeaning=Similar to Japanese name |zh_cmn=倫琴貓 / 伧琴貓 Lúnqínmāo|zh_cmnmeaning=From and |zh_yue=倫琴貓 Lèuhnkàhmmāau|zh_yuemeaning=Same as Mandarin name |ru=Люксрей Lyuksrey|rumeaning=Transcription of English name }} Related articles * Clemont's Luxray * Rayler * Amp Plains tribes External links |} de:Luxtra fr:Luxray it:Luxray ja:レントラー pl:Luxray zh:伦琴猫